


Releasing Tension

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Erotic Massage, F/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Y/N is studying to be a masseuse and is practicing on her fellow serpents. Sweet Pea comes up with a way to repay her for her services.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Kudos: 47
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Releasing Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the massage itself its really "erotic" but I was using the prompt in combination with a request I got (the phrase in bold was the smut prompt). This is for the Erotic Massage square on my RIverdale Bingo card. I know its been a bit since I did one! I've had so much going on lately. 
> 
> Warnings: Massage, Some dirty talk, Unprotected sex.

You had been training to be a masseuse for the past six months and you had promised the Serpents that you would use them as practice dummies once you thought your skills were somewhat good enough. You were not quite done with school yet but you felt that you knew enough now to safely help ease their tensions. 

Your eyes scanned the sign-up list. You had posted it at the Wyrm with times over the course of the next week for anyone to sign up for a free massage, tips encouraged but not necessary. Although mostly everyone had given you something for your time, not always money. Hog Eye offered free drinks one night at the Wyrm. Toni gave your hair a much needed blowout. Really any kind of compensation was nice in your opinion. It didn’t have to be much. 

“Sweet Pea?” You asked yourself, anxiety spiking at the name. You had a terribly massive crush on the tall Serpent and knowing you’d soon have your hands all over him made you swallow the nerves balling in the back of your throat. At that moment you heard a knock at your front door. You answered it, seeing the massive man in front of you. You had to tilt your head up to even look him in the eye. 

“Hey, doll.” He said coolly, “ready for me?” He pushed passed you to go inside of your trailer, missing the blush that had crept across your cheeks. 

“Almost,” You lied, not knowing how you were going to do this without outing yourself. “Can you wait in the room to your left? My table and everything is set up in there. Just take your shirt off, lay on your stomach, and get comfortable.” You instructed, choosing not to look at him. 

Sweet Pea shrugged and went into the room, not making much noise as you went into the kitchen to take a few deep breaths in order to calm yourself. He was just a client, you chided, a _very_ attractive client, but a client nonetheless. 

Once you thought you were grounded enough to tackle this challenge, the excitement of touching him consensually took over. You stretched your hands and arms lightly before walking into the room, stopping when you noticed that the only thing covering him was a thin towel draped over that perfect ass of his. 

“ **You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you…?** ” You stammered, face a bright red now. Sweet Pea was scrolling through his Facebook news feed, not paying you very much attention. 

“No, why would I be?” He asked, voice steady and nonchalant. You felt as if you were going to melt into a puddle on the floor and just die there on the spot. “Don’t people get naked for these?” 

While that was true for some practices, most people had at least worn their underwear or gym shorts. No one went totally naked until now. You tried to get a hold of yourself, taking another deep breath. “Y-yea, I mean...yes. Totally, sorry I’m not all here today. I’m going to go wash my hands real quick, just try to relax.” 

“No problem, babe.” He said, still concentrating on his phone. He opened Snap Chat and sent a few to a group chat with Fangs and Toni. You shook your head, cutting on some relaxation music before leaving briefly to wash your hands. 

While scrubbing you tried to still the thundering heart in your chest. Not only was he totally in the nude, but he also kept using pet names that drove you mad. It was like he knew every button to press to put you on edge. 

You finally returned to see that he had put his phone down and his eyes were closed. “This might be weird, but can you focus on my thighs? I’ve been doing mad squats lately and they’re killing me.” 

_ His thighs? _ You thought to yourself and you stared at them. You swallowed once more, “Yea, sure. I might have to get them from the front too though…” Inside you were screaming for him to please not be comfortable with you massaging the front part of his thigh.

Naturally, Sweet Pea didn’t mind at all. “That’s fine,” He said placidly. You were absolutely mortified, having no idea how this was going to possibly end. 

Your teeth sunk into your lip again as you slowly placed your hands on his shoulders to begin. You started working at the tight knots and tense muscles. Sweet Pea would groan with satisfaction when you hit spots that were particularly bad. The sound had heat pooling between your legs uncomfortably. 

As you worked your way lower down the large expanse of his back, you took in every curve, scar, and freckle. He was so damn beautiful, you just couldn’t wrap your head around it. And he was letting you touch him like this? You let out a shaky breath that he pretended not to hear. 

You got to his thighs and noticed that they were, in fact, much worse than his back and shoulders had been. Your touch was feather light at first, gauging his reaction before truly starting to work on the muscles. Sweet Pea let out a tiny pained gasp when you started to really get into it. 

“Sorry, am I hurting you?” You asked, pausing your movements in case you were making things worse. 

Sweet Pea chuckled melodiously, “quite the opposite, babe.” You noticed he had to shift the position of his hips, but didn’t understand why. “Sorry, don’t stop.” 

Figuring it was just the relief of getting out the tension, you went back to kneading the backs of his thighs. You attempted in vain to tune out the soft, pleasurable sounds he made. You were almost certain that your heart was going to burst out of your chest any minute. 

Once you were finished with the back, you tentatively pulled your hands away. “Okay, you can turn over now so I can get the front.” 

Sweet Pea grunted again and you cocked your head, figuring he was in such a relaxed state that he didn’t have the energy to turn over. That was not actually the case, truly he was having to douse his growing erection . 

When he finally did turn over, you had to look away as the towel shifted dangerously. Your cheeks were alight with embarrassment as he adjusted himself, obviously not caring if you saw him or not. Once he settled back down, you turned your head back and tried not to stare at what the small hand towel was covering. 

Your eyes trailed across his Adonis belt lustfully, watching the ‘V’ shape dip lower until it disappeared under the white cloth. Sweet Pea was watching you with amusement and smugness. He had always thought his body was God’s gift to womankind. You were just providing further evidence of it. 

Finally you started to work on his thighs again. This time there was a bit of pain in his sounds, however he insisted that you don’t stop. That it was the  _ good _ kind of pain. Sweet Pea leaned his head back and closed his eyes as if to concentrate as you worked your magic. 

Your fingertips made their way to the bottom edge of the towel, noticing that it had been pulling up slowly. What you hadn’t noticed was that the bulge underneath it had been gradually growing as you worked on the sorest parts of his thighs. 

Finally, when it was no longer a subtle hard-on and was a full blown erection, you noticed. “S-Sweet P-Pea,” You stuttered, not knowing if he realized what was going on or not. You were fighting every urge not to touch him through the towel, maybe work out a few inner kinks as well. The anxiety had sweat collecting on your palms. 

“Yea, doll?” He asked, opening his eyes. When he saw your face, he realized what your issue was. “Oh,” He laughed lightly, “ignore that. My thighs are very...sensitive. Sorry, I should have warned you.” His voice was full of arrogance and cockiness, as if he had every idea as to what he was doing to you. 

You silently cursed him inside. “I think I’m done…” You managed to say all at once, words running together as you turned your back to him in an attempt to stop yourself from acting on your desires. 

Sweet Pea sat up with a sly look on his face. “I don’t know, beautiful, I think I’ve got some tension left. Don’t I still need to pay you.” 

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying not to listen to his suggestive tone. “N-No, it’s free.” 

“I don’t know,” He said and you could hear that he was coming closer, “I think you’re wound up a bit too tight too, princess.” He muttered as you felt his torso press against your back, hands snaking to hold onto your hips. “Don’t think I don’t see the way you look at me.” He whispered dangerously into your ear.

Against your will, your body melted back against his and he took the opportunity to press his firm cock against your ass, grinding slowly. “I think we both have some kinks to work out, don’t you?” 

“I-I don’t know. You don’t have to pay me with sex, Sweets, I-” He cut you off by kissing your neck gently. The sensation running thrills down your spine and straight to your wet core. 

“I’m not paying you with sex, I’m returning the favor of making me feel good.” He said, lips brushing against the most sensitive part of your neck as he spoke. You were shuddering in his grasp, unable to stop the small whine from coming out of your throat. This had been something you had wanted for  _ so _ long and you just never had to urge to just ask. 

“O-Okay,” You said, finally letting out a pent up breath as you rolled your hips to reciprocate the grinding he did moments before. Sweet Pea couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of your soft yoga pants clad ass moving against him. 

“That’s a good girl,” He cooed into your ear before turning you around so you could see him in all of his naked glory. Your eyes traveled down, widening at his size. Jesus Christ, why was everything about him so  _ big _ . 

Sweet Pea chuckled at the expression on your face, “I think you need to lose a few things before we can do this.” His hands turned up the bottom hem of your shirt before pulling it off completely. Your choice of lacy bra had him cocking his head to the side. “You didn’t wear this just for me, did you?” 

You couldn’t help the small pout that formed on your lips, “No. I had no idea you had signed up.” 

“Then you just decided to be bad today, huh?” He asked, tutting lightly at you playfully as he reached out and took off your bra. “Don’t tell me, matching panties too?” 

Secretly you were thanking any god above that you had decided to not wear your old period panties today and instead wore a nice black pair. That would have been incredibly embarrassing.

You let him finish undressing you, sliding off your pants and make a sly comment about your undergarments in the process. You crossed your arms over your chest, embarrassed to be naked in front of him like this. 

Sweet Pea grabbed your wrist and pulled your arms away from you. “Stop, I want to look at you.” He said in an almost tender way as his eyes roved over your body. “I’ve dreamed about this for a while now, I want to get a good view in.” 

His statement had you relaxing a bit, so he had wanted you too? That was news to you as he never had really acted like it before. His hand slipped between your legs and he ran a finger down your slit. “Ah, so I  _ was _ turning you on.” His voice regained the cockiness from before. “You’re soaked and I have barely touched you. You’re not nearly as innocent as you claim to be, are you?” 

Before you could answer, he picked you up and forced you against the wall, making you squeak in return. He was smirking at you now, the shaft of his dick was pressed against your folds as he moved his hips. You couldn’t help but moan lightly at the sensation, needing much more than what he was currently giving you. “Please just fuck me,” you whined at him. You weren’t sure how much longer you could handle his teasing. 

Sweet Pea couldn’t help but laugh, “Are you sure that tight little pussy can handle this dick?” He moved his hips again and your thighs clenched around his waist. “You know, the other guys always say what a cock tease you are. How you never let them into your pants. I guess that makes me special.” Despite the fact that he was clearly joking, you felt your entire body heat with bashfulness. 

He adjusted his hips and his grip on you so he could press his tip against your entrance, not bothering to press in just yet. His eyes met yours, silently asking for consent before going any further. You let out an anxious breath and simply nodded at him, your words failing you in the moment. 

After seeing your head move he thrust into you fully, burying himself deep inside your wet core so deep that both of you were moaning in response. Both of his hands were planted firmly on your thighs as he crashed his lips into yours in a bruising and forceful kiss. 

He didn’t start slow or gentle and you hadn’t expected him to either. He immediately went pounding into you so that you bounced back onto him in a satisfying rhythm. “Do you enjoy letting all of your clients fuck you like this?” He asked, speaking lowly into your ear before biting at it. “Is that why you wore that nice bra and panty set?” 

Your only response came in a breathy moan as he increased his pace. “I guess your specialty is massaging dick with your pussy.” He continued to tease as he thrusted relentlessly into you over and over. 

Tension built rapidly in the pit of your stomach, you were a mess in his arms, unable to make any coherent vocalizations. “Fucking cum all over my cock, Y/N, you look so pretty like this.” 

His thumb brushed against your clit and that was enough to throw you over the edge and into an ocean of bliss. You called out his name, every muscle tightening around him briefly before relaxing again. Your head rested pitifully on his shoulder as he rode out your highest moment before he released into you himself. 

He stood there, catching his breath as he held you tightly, your back against the wall so he could lean against it as well. You eventually unwound yourself from around him in a silent signal for him to put you down. He did so, easing you onto the floor and placing his hands on the small of your waist. “That’s much better.” He said with a smirk. “We should do this again sometime, baby girl.” 

You took a deep breath, chancing a glance up into his brown eyes. “I think I’d like that…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos, comment, subscribe, or [leave a tip](https://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)! Thank you!


End file.
